My Angel
by iso102alex
Summary: Summary: Murdock.Just after he comes back from Vietnam                   it not a very good summary I'm sorry. Also I'm sorry to Murdock.I keep picking on him.


**Summary: Murdock just after he comes back from Vietnam (it not a very good summary I'm sorry. Also I'm sorry to Murdock that I keep picking on him.) **

**Warnings: A bit of villains, some cursing and blaspheming. Sorry it's not that bad but sensitive types don't read I don't mean to offend. **

**Author**** I actually wrote this as an essay for my English class. Thou it has changed a bit. Like the setting in the flash back and the country it set in and the characters. Other than that it the same story Oh and the name at the end I've changed. I got a B for it mixer in with other bits of work. What do you think? **

**Hope you like please review. **

**My Angel**

Once upon a time, as most stories go….. I never understood why, probably just to establish a beginning but this is fare from the beginning. The beginning had hope, had a future but now as I lie in the damp and the muck of my own doing all I wait for is the cold yet soothing grip of death to consume me whole. Yet that's too easy, too quick for a person such as me. With a soul as dark as mine where even demons from the pits of hell would not dare to tread in fear of not emerging, but being trapped for all eternity.

Like so many that have been there, like so many that have been in my heart.

As my mind wanders, wanders from this putrid place which is too good for the likes of me. In my delirious dream a goddess ,an angel stands before me in all the glory of the heavens, her golden hair as bright as the sun, caresses my face and I am filed with lust and remorse .As this Venus comes even closer a smooth silky hand caresses my cheek which almost melts at the miner touch. But as quickly as she came the vision is gone.

And I am back .Back in this god forsaken place.

I strike the wall in my anger the noise echoes through the corridors, hitting the ears of a nurse as she does her patrol for the night. Quickly and without a sound she helps me back into bed and for what it worth she is very good at gracefully avoiding the scares on my chest and upper a arms and steadying me as I try to regain my balance on my weak legs where just a week ago I stood strong on . As I'm lowered down a sharp coughing establishes itself in my throat as I wheeze and splutter in agony she supports me more until it has subsided.

When I'm back in a "comfortable" position she gives a light smile her raven hair slipping out of her bun and her pale skin framing her lusciousness pink lips and summer green eyes which glisten in the dim light of the hospital room. As she slips out of the door I'm left on my own with my haunting memories and my feeling that sweet young lady are replaced by a sharp guilty stabbing in my heart and as the angel vision flashes in front of me the ghostly image displays the horror of the past which I've tried so hard to forget.

As tortured faces and skull shattering screams of friends, comrades and villagers run in terror as the gunfire in the one peaceful home of so many innocent lives so many allies who have joined use in this fight I don't understand any more I don't think I ever did.

One spring to my mine and a shock of horror files me as from the air I see her home in flames but I do not show it thou the others know what I'm thinking as a hand appears on my shoulder.

I drop of my unit just on the outskirts of the village I am about to head back of when a lucky shot from someone rocket launcher hit me and I manage to get out before the copter goes up in flames. But my co-pilot and the two gunners aren't so lucky

As I go past fallen homes some on fire two shot come from nowhere. One misses but the other gets my shoulder. As I slump to the ground a familiar voice screams my near bodies smash to the ground I know before I look around we have lost this fight, I have lost this fight for her.

The rest was a blear as I was dragged away to a camp I later find out with my unit right there with my bat at that moment all that is

clear is the lifeless form of her the rest, was darkness and forever will be darkness the random burst of hummer, the out rages flying are just a shield to hide the hell life is.

Without her,

Without my angel, 

My love,

My Cay


End file.
